


A Godly Shower

by PairaDX



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Oral, Shower Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: Mai is in for a surprise when a certain Saiyan walks into her shower





	A Godly Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut

Completely naked, Mai entered the walk-in-shower and pulled the door shut behind her,turning the hot water tap to its fullest, a steaming spray burst from the showerhead and pelted her flesh.  
Moaning in the back of her throat, she rolled her head back to let the scalding tempest to roll down her body before straitening and muttering a low chuckle as she watched the water run over her body.  
Mai’s eyes widened at the sound of the shower door opening, a sudden gust of chilly air wafting against her heated flesh. Guessing Trunks had decided to visit her, she almost leapt out of her flesh when an all too familiar voice said, "Feeling a little dirty ningen?”  
Spinning round in panic, Mai found herself standing face to face with a very naked Goku Black. "Black! What…What are you doing? You can't be here!”  
His dark black eyes twinkling with mischief, he silenced her by placing a finger to her lips before saying  
“I saw you with that Saiyan and couldn’t let such a beautiful thing be defiled by ningen hands”  
“Ah-ha...very funny, ha-ha" she said nervously, trying to sound amused while subconsciously backing away as he took a step forward, until her back pressed against the cold marble tiles   
Her heart was hammering so loudly she was amazed it wasn't echoing off the walls, yet her eyes couldn't resist shifting down, taking in the full splendour of the deities body.  
“Y-You need to leave!”  
Still smiling that predatory smile as he stepped beneath the pelting spray, Black leaned forward and trapped her there by pressing his hands against the tiles on either side of her head.  
The deluge flattened his dark locks to his forehead and steamy rivulets ran down his chest  
“Don’t lie to yourself ningen,you know you want this as well”  
Mai tried to object, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out for the deity seized the moment and lunged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss far more searing than the one she had ever shared with Trunks  
His silky tongue swept across her teeth and danced across the roof of her mouth before meeting her and despite herself, Mai responded in kind, her mouth moving against his in a wanton tempest. They came together beneath the showerhead, the water running down their naked bodies In streams of crystal, the heat of them chilly in comparison to that of their embrace.  
Need and lust burned through her veins as he pulled her to him,his powerful hands gliding down her womanly curves before seizing the globes of her buttocks and crushing her against his broad frame so she could feel his ragging desire as their tongues danced. She moaned against him, craving more as she felt the water cascading down their bodies, her arms coiling around his neck and slender fingers tangling in his hair.  
Twisting and turning under the spray, they battled for dominance until something snapped within Black that unleashed a wash of burning lust far beyond his control. His primitive Sayain side was taking over.  
“Ughhh-you're getting me so hot…mmm harder" Mai moaned, breaking the kiss and tossing her head back as she enjoyed the roughness of his hands pawing her arse. Taking the opportunity, Black dipped his head down and began to suckle the sweet spot at crook of her neck.  
Unwilling to be outdone however, she slid a hand from around his neck and traced her fingers lightly down his bulging torso and rippling abs before wrapping her fingers around his engorged arousal. His sensitised flesh jerking beneath her touch, she ringed his shaft with her Thumb and forefinger just beneath his corona, barely able to close the gap due to his impressive girth but stretching his foreskin taut as she twisted her wrist in rhythmic half-circles, massaging the bulbous head with the soft skin of her palm.  
Black moaned against her skin, relishing the feeling of her skilled touch on his aching organ, his voice deep and guttural as a prelude to the bestial energy gathering within him.  
Mai purred before gently corkscrewing her hand down his thick length, her tight grip massaging him all the way down to the base before drawing back.  
"Ohhhhhh!" The sound tore from the Sayain's lips as his head snapped back, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head as her touch enfolded the bulbous head of his cock. "Kami I need to fuck you."  
Growling in the pit of his throat, Black suddenly pivoted, pinning Mai against the wall of shower with enough force to make the ceramic crack while one of his hands slid down from her narrow waist to the junction between her thighs.  
Surprised by his roughness, Mai almost shrieked with delight, her back arching off the ruined tiles as he massaged the swollen folds of her labia between two of his fingers before simultaneously rubbing her clit with the rough pad of his thumb.  
she caught his lips in another hot kiss, her tongue mirroring the motions of his fingers as they continued to pleasure her. Yet the lack of actual penetration had her hanging on a knife-edge and she couldn't resist tightening her grip on his engorged arousal, enjoying the feel Of his hard shaft pulsing in her grasp.  
She gave him a practically firm stroke, only to feel his knees almost buckling against her. Seeing her chance, she used a perfect twist of her hips to pitch them around before breaking the feverish kiss and sinking to her knees between His legs   
Watching her gaze, Black wanted to howl with pleasure when he felt her lips on the tip of his cock. His eyes, dark and fogged with lust, drinking in the vision of the black haired beauty on her knees before him, her swollen lips kissing the sensible skin until he feared it might burst beneath her attentions.  
Keeping an ironclad grip on his base, she then parted her lips to let her tongue come into play, flicking so lightly over his tip, his hips rolled on their own accord, tying to gain more of the sensations she was creating and he couldn't stop himself from groaning out  
Smiling inwardly, Mai quickly brushed a damp strand of her hair aside before catching his gaze as she blew a light breath across his pulsing organ before dipping down and taking him between her lips.  
Disregarding teasing licks and playful touches, she set upon with purpose and in one smooth motion, took him as deep as she could within her damp cavity, allowing her teeth to scrape along the length of him as she did.  
Delighting in the moist heat of her mouth, Black’s head rolled back and his mouth hung open in great gasps of pleasure as he felt her lips sliding half way down his shaft before retracting back up to his crown. She repeated the motion again, and again; each time her pace grew until her head was a bobbing upon his shaft and he couldn't resist lacing his fingers though the sodden strands of her black hair. Then she began to suck, and it was almost more than he could stand.  
"Mmm…your dick is so big and hard. I love it…" Mai moaned her eyes flashing him sultry looks as she sensually sucked and slurped, her mouth moulding perfectly to his phallus. Her free hand came up to play with his heavy testicles, making him buck in surprise.  
His mounting sensitivity told her he was close and she doubled her attentions, eager to taste the fruits of her labour.  
Black felt the pressure mounting in the base of his spine, his release drawing near, yet the animal inside him yearned for more. Growling in the pit of his throat, he gave the beauty's hair a sharp tug that all but dragged her off his pulsing arousal and to her feet.  
She flashed him a warning look, but before she could comment, he spun her about and pressed her against the fogged screen.  
After the heat of the shower, the glass was like a pane of ice against her skin and she hissed with surprise as he stepped in behind her and prepared for penetration.  
When she felt the roughness of his hands on her rump, the beauty glanced back but the look of passion shinning in his dark orbs stilled any complaint she might have and he traced the tip of his cock along her folds before thrusting hard and fast, embedding himself inside her   
"Ooohhh…sssso…fucking big…" Mai moaned, her body arching against the glass in rapturous applaud, and eyes widening to the size of saucers as she felt his imposing girth filling her to the brim, stretching her as only he could.  
"Ughhh…now prepare, Ningen, to feel the ultimate power of a God." Grinning wolfishly, he tightened his hold on her rump before drawing back until he was almost completely withdrawn, only to lunge forward hard enough to make the screen rattle, impaling her fully.  
"Oohhh give it to me come on I want it I want it!" she panted in a lustful tone, grinding wantonly against him as he repeated the motion, literally pounding her against the fogged glass as his hips began to snap in long deep strokes.  
Relishing the exquisite tightness of her channel, Black held nothing back and quickly established a hard, fast rhythm that had him slamming into her with wild abandon. He could feel her inner-walls clenching around his length and the sensation drew a guttural growl from him each time he plunged into her depths, the wet smack of his pelvis slapping against her shapely buttocks echoing around the cubicle.  
“Ahh! Fuck me ohh mmm Fuck me!" Mai moaned, her nails almost clawing at the glass as his primal pace slammed her repeatedly against the barrier causing it to rattle in its framing and her sensitive nipples to drag across the deceivingly rough surface. Yet it was not nearly as cold as it had been a minute ago, and she could feel a heat gathering in her centre that had nothing to do with the spray still splashing her Midriff   
Feeling the familiar pressure gathering in the base of his spine, he knew he was almost done and slipped one hand around her waist, underneath her straining belly to cup her gyrating mound.  
Unprepared for the sudden stimulation, Mai’s lips parted in a silent scream as callus roughened fingers sought out her clitoris, squeezing the slickened bud in such a way that she thought she might explode as mini-shocks of pleasure rippled through her nerve system.  
Her knees began to tremble and her body shook to his powerful rhythm as a fire ignited within the deepest part of her being, feeding on her pleasure and spreading outward with his every thrust until the inferno had swallowed her entirely and all she could do was scream though no words came out.  
Feeling her walls quaking around his engorged shaft, Black didn't resist and embraced his prolonged release as her body convulsed against him. With one last effort, he plunged into her depths, his back arching and a booming howl echoing from his lips as he felt the human’s muscles tightening around his swelling organ before his seed erupted inside her.  
Breathing hard and trembling despite the heat of the spray beating down upon them, they clung together until the shocks of their respective orgasms had passed before staggering apart.  
His desire stated, if only for the moment, Black turned and quickly shut the water off before amusedly taking in the state of the shower. The white marble walls had crumpled and cracked beneath their forceful endeavours and there were scratches clearly etched into the glass.


End file.
